


On the way to Hogsmeade

by Jajskichfbdnneka



Category: Harry Potter - Fandom
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-02-28
Updated: 2017-02-27
Packaged: 2018-09-27 10:21:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,432
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10009748
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jajskichfbdnneka/pseuds/Jajskichfbdnneka
Summary: Harry and Hermione have a Little fun in a Secret Passage and meet an unexpected friend.





	

In his third year at Hogwarts, Harry was not allowed to enter Hogsmeade because his Uncle Vernon refused to sign the permission slip. Naturalky, the rules did not stop him, but life would have been much easier had he not lost his temper and accidentally inflated his aunt.  
To overcome his problem, Harry would routinely use the Marauder's Map, a gift from the Weasley Twins, and his father's invisibility cloak to sneak into Hogsmead. His preferred method was the secret passage behind the statue of the one-eyed witch.

On this particular winter day, Harry, Ron, and Hermione were writing a 4000 word essay on why women shouldn't ingest potions while pregnant for Professor Snape. It was especially difficult, and Hermione was doing almost all the work of course.  
Finally, Ron said he was tied of the 'bloody useless essay' and decided to head off to the Hogsmeade.

"Do you guys wanna come with?" He asked

"No, Ronald, I must finish the essay now or it will never get done in time." Hermione replied

"I'll co-" Harry began to talk until Hermione cut him off

"And Harry is staying too."

 

After a couple hours, Harry and Hermione finished their essays too and began making their way to Ron. Harry took his cloak, and the two of them slipped under it to sneak up to the One-eyed Witch. Being so close together, Harry couldn't help but get hard, and although he was confused because he had never thought of Hermione like that before, he was more focused on making sure she didn't notice. 

When they arrived at the One-eyed Witch, they had to squeeze through the tight entrance so that they were even closer. And to make it worse, Hary hadn't hit his growth spurt yet so Hermione's breasts pushed against his face. 

In the passage, they seperated quickly and began talking friendlily albeit a bit awkwardly. To Harry, the obvious conversation topic was Snape's essay. 

"I don't get why we have to write about pregnancy!"

Hermione replied "I agree. Most of the girls here are either too young to be pregnancy or take a potion so that they can't get pregnant."

"Yeah! Almost all the students are minors....... wait you guys take a potion?"

"Of course Harry, no one wants an accident to happen. It's like an eternal condom. Until it wears off of course."

"But don't you have to...you know... to get pregnant?"

"Well yeah but we never know when that'll happen"

"So.... have you-er-anyone in our year- you know...done it yet?"

Hermione laughed. "Harry of course a few have, but if you must know, I personally have not. I want it to be special."

Harry was still confused. "So then why do you need birth control?"

Hermione saw her chance and inched slightly closer to Harry. "Harry, you never know when the special moment will come"

Harry wasn't good at essays, but he was better at knowing what people meant, especially his friends. Still, he wanted to be sure. "Hermione, are you implying that-"

Suddenly he was cut off by a kiss. Hermione's lips were gentle against his, but so passionate he crumbled inside. Slowly they pushed more and more against each other, as their tongues slowly began exploring each other's mouths. The wonderful taste of each other was magical. Harry found that Hermione's lips had a subtle pumpkin juice flavor to them, and her tongue was so long. 

It was then that Harry realized that his belt became looser, and the reason was Hermione's hands. They slid into his boxers and grasped his limp dick. Her hands felt cold against it, and it slowly began to expand. 

While Hermione teased Harry, Harry's hands wandered her back trying to unclad the bra. He was struggling, but thanks to some accidental magic, it popped right open and fell off. As he started taking off her blouse, she bent down onto her knees.

She slid his pants and underwear down, and his fully erect penis shot up a little. She was giddy when she saw it, a still developing 6 or 7 inches. She leaned forward and kissed the head a little, Asher fingers nimbly played with his balls. She licked the shaft with her beautiful tongue, and opened her mouth to fit more of the plump cock into her. Suddenly she picked up speed, moving her head back and forth passionately, each time Harry's dick barely grazing her throat. 

Harry moaned a little more each time, and he found himself massaging her head. Finally she put his dick fully into her mouth, and gagged from its size. She gagged a little more, and felt some sticky liquid filling her mouth. Startled, she backed away and spit it out on the rocky floor. She tried scraping the weird goo off of her tongue before she realized what it was. 

Harry was smiling at her and laughed a little. 

"Oh Harry I'm sorry I didn't know what it was." She began laughing too. 

"It's okay. It's your first time right? Although it didn't feel like it."

"No I'm sorry I guess I just didn't think it would come out so soon. You barely got to second base."

Suddenly, a quiet voice said from the shadows, "you know, I can help you. I learned a charm for this exact problem."

Harry and Hermione jumped back, unconsciously grabbing each other as they did so. 

Luna Lovegood came out from the corner, and she barely glanced at the half naked couple. 

It's a simple spell. Circle his uh... "Luna had just noticed Harry's penis and was struggling for words "his-quite splendid- penis." Luna's eyes filled with lust. "And er and when you finish that you speak the incantation repenilio and then he'll be a le to have multiple orgasms and his dick will be as if as he wants it." Luna was enticed by Harry's dick, and moved in closer. "Here, like this," she said taking her opportunity. She whispered "repenilio." And circled her wand. 

Suddenly, Harry's 'wand' grew erect again, and this time it was almost a foot long.

Luna couldn't stand it anymore. She needed Harry's chosen one cock. She attacked the penis, kissing and sucking and moaning and whimpering. She gave him a blowjob and a handjob at the same time. 

Hermione felt herself not only attracted to Harry and his monstrous cock, but Luna seemed to have an appeal now as well. She got down on her knees next to Luna, and helped her with Harry's cock as she took off Luna's robes and bra. 

Hermione found herself more and more interested in Luna now. They way she was moaning as she passionately sucked Harry's dick made her so attecative. And her breasts, oh my. When Hermione got Luna's bra off she saw the most beautiful pair of breasts she'd ever even heard of.  
They were round like cantaloupes but soft and plush like a pillow. They were the perfect size to squeeze and big enough so that Luna always had cleavage. 

Hermione sank down, and pulled off Luna's pants. She found the most wonderful pair of lace panties beneath, with an ass like apples. Hermione couldn't take it. She stuck her mouth right on Luna's delicous pussy and pleasure her. It was amazing. She penetrated with her tongue and sucked with her pumpkin juice lips as Luna moaned even more. 

finally Luna broke. "HARRY HARRY FUCK ME PLEASE!!" 

Harry was awoken from his euphoria. "But Hermione-"

"No Harry," Luna moaned "in my ass. Please fuck me in the ass!!"

So they conjured a bed, and Hermione continued eating Luna as Harry tentatively put his now huge cock into Luna. He started slow, but when she began self lubricatinf, he got fatser and faster and harder and deeper and faster. And right as he climaxed again, Luna had her first orgasm of the night, and Hermione, who had been fingerling herself, climaxed as well. 

They were all out of breath, and lay together in the bed idly talking. 

Luna cast the counter charm on Harry's penis,and it shrunk back to its regular size. 

The girls started getting dressed, giggling and kissing every once in a while as they did so. Harry kind of frowned at his penis a little, disappointed that it was smaller again. 

Together, they continued on to hogsmeade and continued talking. 

"So Luna," Hermione asked "I'm not complaining or anything, but what were you doing in this passage anyway?"

"Oh," Luna winked as Harry noticed a map Identical to his marauders map in her arm"just exploring...."


End file.
